The Night Before the Day
by behaveyourself
Summary: First HP fic, for my lovely Brighde. Harry's stag night, Ginny's hen night and the wedding to follow.
1. Harry's Night

**You are formally invited to the union and bonding of  
**_Ginevra Molly Weasley_**  
****And her fiancé.  
**_Harry James Potter_**  
****On Sunday 28****th**** October.  
****The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.**

"Don't you bloody dare, George. I want tomorrow to go without a hitch! You can leave those Weasley's Wizarding whats-it's in your shop, where they belong!"

"But Mum- ."

"I said no."

George recognised his defeat and exited the room quietly. Ron was waiting on the stairs for his brother to return from his mother's room.

"Any luck?" Ron inquired. George shook his head and Ron's shoulders drooped slightly.

"It doesn't mean we can't use them tonight you know, little brother." Ron regained his original posture and looked excited. "We set off for Grimmauld Place at 6:30. We're going by floo. The women are staying here to do… well, whatever women do." Ron nodded his head and galloped off to his room.

By the time 6:30 came, Ron was practically buzzing with excitement as he remembered his own stag do. The girls had gathered in the kitchen too to wave off the boys, they would be staying at Grimmauld place for the night. Hermione walked up to Ron and hugged him while whispering warnings into his ear. Then Ron knew he had to behave. After all, you could never sneak anything past Hermione. Feeling her warm breath caress his ear, he became rather flustered as he grabbed his powder. He forgot to drop it into the fireplace as he walked into the wall at the back shouting his destination. The whole kitchen erupted in a raucous laughter as an embarrassed Ron tried again and succeeded.

All of the men had successfully arrived in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to the loud screeching of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Kingsley, sort 'er out." They all turned to watch as Kingsley strode menacingly towards Mrs. Black's portrait. She shrieked and ran to the side of the frame disappearing from view. Kingsley closed the curtains over the frame and rejoined the rest of the group.

"Now then gents, we are here, in this fine establishment, to celebrate Harry's last night of freedom as a single man. Let it be long and enjoyable, and hopefully, we'll still be able to get up in the morning." An appreciative laughter spread throughout the kitchen. "But before we start, can we take a moment to remember my brother Fred, and those loved ones we lost not long ago." A moment of remembrance passed and the drinks flowed freely. Chatter enveloped the house as more and more alcohol was consumed. Harry noticed George brush past the punch and drop something in it which turned it a lovely shade of coral. "I'll stay away from that tonight."

The chatter grew louder and by 10 o'clock, they were all drunk, and Harry had wandered off into the his old bedroom for some time alone. He stood pondering at the window when Ron burst in.

"Harry, Harry, there you are." He clutched on to the door frame trying not to sway as he stood upright once more. Harry was quite impressed he made it up here unharmed in the first place judging from the way he swayed.

"What's up, Ron?"

"It's an- " he swayed again. Harry went to help him sit on the bed. "No, no, no. I can s-stand up." Ron firmly gripped the doorframe and looked Harry in the eyes.

"What's the problem, Ron?"

"It's an- an emergency. We've run out of beer." He said definitively. Harry laughed.

"W-what are you bloody laughing at? T-this is s-serious, Harry. We. Have. No. Beer! It's 10- no wait, w-what time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"It is t-ten thirty o'clock, and we are left b-beerless." Ron collapsed on the bed and looked round at Harry. He drained his tumbler of firewhisky and helped Ron up before leading him downstairs to the rest of the party.

They walked into the drawing room where the men erupted into cheers when they saw Harry had rejoined them, with Ron swaying on his arm.

Kingsley stood up. "I would like to propose a toast." He seemed more steady on his feet than most of them. "To Harry and Ginny." The rest of the group chorused the same.

"Isn't that supposed to be saved for the wedding?" Charlie piped up. For some unknown reason, he was laying on the floor.

"Ohh sod it." Kingsley declared before plonking back onto the sofa. "I won't bloody remember tomorrow."

"Not at the rate your going, old pal." Charlie shot back. The brotherly banter carried on as Arthur walked over to them.

"Haaaarrryy, my b-boy. Where on Earth d-did you wander off to? I-iit appears, t-that we a-are a tiny bit short on our alcoholic b-beverages. Sooo, we've packed George off to get some more!" Arthur Weasley stood up straighter, obviously proud he got out the sentence. He too, was quite drunk. Harry laughed again, he didn't think he'd ever seen Mr. Weasley drunk. He, like Ron, was swaying on his feet. The laugh drew Arthur's attention back to Harry. "And y-you, H-Harry, are the only one, still sober. Or not drunk." Arthur stood up straighter once again, but this time with a look of confusement on his face, as he tried to remember what he said. Suddenly, another cheer exploded, Harry, Arthur and Ron, still clinging to Harry, turned around to find another drunken Weasley, this time Bill, stood in the door holding up a can of alcohol like a trophy, as a few cases more were stacked by his feet. He walked into the room.

"Gentlemen, it appears, that in the drunken state I am, I forgot where I could get hold of some butterbeer, so I took to the muggle shop, and the lovely lady in there told me this was very good, and we can get even drunker." He placed several cases of beer on the coffee table-cum-snack bar and the wizards eyed the boxes with great curiosity. Bill carried on. "She said, we, us, ourselves…" He trailed off, forgetting what he was going to say next.

Ron visibly perked up beside him, let go of Harry's arm, and stumbled his way over to the newly purchased beer.

"Come and sit d-down Harry. It's y-your stag night. Y-you need to be d-drunk."

"As drunk as you lot?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Y-yes. So y-you need to catch up." He threw a can of beer over and it landed on Kingsley.

"Better luck next time, Ron." Ron grinned and turned back around to enjoy his beer. Harry looked into the corner, and saw Arthur staring at the can in his hands. It took a moment for it to register with Harry, that Arthur had no clue as to how to get it open. Harry walked over, and took the can from Mr. Weasley, he then demonstrated to him how to get the ring pull off before handing it back. Mr Weasley sat there looking at him, mystified.

"These muggles, fascinating.. How they get it to do that. Like magic." He looked up at Harry. And then to George who came and stood beside him. He handed Harry another open can and told him to down it. Harry looked at him in disbelief, then everyone caught on and started egging on Harry. He looked around at everyone and downed it. They cheered once more and he felt it going straight to his head. His stomach rumbled to remind him he had nothing there to soak it up. "Sod it," he thought, "It's my stag do." Harry joined into Georges conversation. One can turned into many for Harry. He had soon caught up to some of the others, now they were all well and truly drunk.

"I 'member my wedding." Ron started. "Not much of m-my stag do. I 'member banging on my stag do."

"Y-yeah Ron. They were fireworks."

"Bang. Bang." He continued. "An' I 'member Hermione-"

"Well you did marry her little bro'." Cut in George.

"Sh, sh, shhhhh. I'm t-talking. I 'member Hermione, coming down the isle. To marry me. Did you know that, Harry?"

"Whut?" Harry looked up. "Oh, oh, Ron, yeah. I c-couldn't believe it either." He smirked at the surprise on Ron's face.

"Shurrrup 'Arry." Ron threw an empty can at him, but missed spectacularly. Instead it hit his father, snoring in the corner.

"Whut, what. Where? S-stupid toilet." Mr. Weasley woke up with a start, looked around and remembered where he was. "N-no toilets?"

"No, Dad. G-go back t'sleep."

"I've got a question."

" 'Ere we go." Charlie moaned.

"Where is that ignorant lump, P-Percy? Eh? It's 'Arry's stag do, an' I bet 'e's at home with t-that miserable cow."

Charlie sat up, Bill said "Y'know that's our sister-in-law?"

"Course I do. Miserable cow. I-I wouldn't c-care if she's the bloody q-queen of Portugal. Is 'e coming tomorrow, Harry?"

"Is the queen of Portugal called Audrey?" George interrupted.

"Dunno, George, is there one? He never replied t-to the last owl. Gin told Molly, an' she's saving him and the family seats. If t-they don't turn up. T-then someone else can 'ave 'em." Harry waited for Ron to continue.

"See whut I m-mean? Eh? C-can't even return an own, t-to let his own f-family know if he's c-coming to his sister's w-wedding! An' don't even g-get me started on t-those children."

"We didn't, Ron." Bill butted in.

"Those bloody k-kid. Spoilt. S-spoilt rotten. An' that Audrey let's 'em get away with bloody murder.."

"Now then, H-Harry." George said, providing a welcome relief from Ron's rant. "T-tomorrow, you, are gonna marry my little s-sister. Whatshername. Ginny. Yes. Your marrying Ginny. Tomorrow."

"My little Ginevra" They heard Arthur sigh before falling back to sleep.

"Anyway, mate, you do-" he hiccupped. "Anything, to hurt my little sister, and I'll m-make you sorry."

"Yeah." He heard Ron chirp in. "What G-George said." And Bill nodded in agreement. Harry held up his hands.

"D-don't worry ladies. I h-have everything under control. I l-love 'er." George smiled at Harry's declaration of love for his little sister. Ron stood up once again, still swaying.

"What, did we have to eat? My s-stomach is speaking t-to me in seven different l-languages." Without waiting for a reply, Ron wobbled into the kitchen to make an omlette as they all fell asleep.

Half an hour later, they were all woken up to the sound of loud banging coming from the kitchen, Ron shrieking, and Mrs. Black screaming obscenities. The sudden noises sobered them up a bit as they made their way to the kitchen. Ron was panicking as the stove was up in flames, flames which conveniently caught onto the curtains hiding Mrs. Black's portrait. Kingsley, woken up from his slumber, and considerably more sober than the rest of them, extinguished the flames with his wand before turning to Ron. He had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he told the waiting men how he had trouble lighting the stove the muggle way, before deciding to use one of George's fireworks to get it going. They laughed as Ron went bright red. The walls were charred and so was the bottom of Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Next time you set one of George's fireworks on something, make sure it's her portrait." Harry said to Ron, pointing to Mrs. Black's portrait. She'd obviously heard as she started screaming obscenities once again. They retired back to their original sleeping positions as Kingsley returned to the kitchen to sort out Mrs. Black. After ten minutes, the house was silent, with the exception of Ron snoring.

Harry woke up the next morning with a blistering headache. The sun shone through the window as they'd forgot to draw the curtains last night. Mr. Weasley was draped over an armchair, and Ron and George had fallen asleep on the couch with Harry. Charlie was still on the floor, but had moved under the table and Bill had taken Charlie's old spot on the floor.

Straining his neck to look around further, Harry groaned as his neck cracked. Kingsley had his head on the table with a can still in his hand.

He was getting married today.


	2. Ginny's Hen Night

Ginny laughed as the topless waiters floated around the room, and a glass of punch was thrust into her hand.

"Put your eyes back in, Hermione, your already married." Hermione laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can, Gin." It was Ginny's turn to laugh as one of the waiters came very close to Hermione and handed her a drink, and Hermione turned very red.

"Right, then, right then." Everyone turned to Molly Weasley as she stood up on her wobbly coffee table. Ginny was surprised at the how many people turned up for tonight, craning her neck round, she could see family and friends, even friends of the family who she barely recognised. But it was nice to see so many faces in her living room. Mrs. Weasley held out her arms to steady her balance as she carried on talking. "As many of you know, my Ginny is getting married tomorrow. We all wish her the best of luck, and a happy marriage! There's my toast." She looked around for her glass of firewhisky, and held in in the air.

"To Ginny and Harry." The room happily chorused.

Ginny could spot her sister-in-law Angelina in the corner talking to one of the waiters, she noticed her eyes slipping down to his muscular torso every now and then as she carried on her conversation. Angelina had turned in to an attractive woman whom George had married. Married life hadn't affected her appearance too much, nor had she let it. The same could also be said for Hermione. It was her idea to send Errol out with the invites to the hen party, to 'give him something to do'. It had taken several days for all of them to be taken successfully, and halfway through, it had been Molly's idea to send Pigwidgeon with Errol to make sure they actually got there. Her mother had changed out of her usual attire into her 'party frock' and was dancing animatedly with one of the waiters. He seemed quite amused, and so did the rest of the dancers. It was nice to see mum let her hair down a bit. Fleur went to top up Hermione's glass, she eyed the bottle carefully before changing the contents of the glass to a sparking water when she thought nobody was looking. Unfortunately, Angelina had noticed this no-so-subtle movement and had made a mental note to speak to Hermione later.

"Right, right, right." Angelina shouted and stood on the wobbly coffee table. "I have a

proposition to make, while we can still stand up. Because it is our dear Ginny's hen night, we want it to be memorable, because hopefully, it's the only one she's going to have. So I propose we play a little game, it's called I Never. And the rules are very simple. One of us will start a sentence with "I never", followed by an action. And everybody who **has **done that, takes a drink. We all clear?" A murmur rippled through the room, followed by a shriek of excitement from the younger generation, namely, Ginny's school friends who rushed to gather round the coffee table as the rest of the guests drew nearer ready for the game to start.

"Who's first?" Angelina asked.

"I've never…kissed someone of the same sex." Piped up Ginny to get the game started. And watched eagerly as a few of the guests took a drink of their beverage.

"I've never peed in a public pool." Hermione said. A few of the guests laughed at this, and many more took a drink.

"I've never fantasized about having sex with one of my colleagues." Ginny shouted out once more. Juliet shot her a relieved look as they both played for the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione took a drink, as did Angelina and Fleur. Molly started to get very worried.

"I've never flashed anyone." Hannah shouted out and immediately turned red. Molly had even more reason to be worried as by the rules of the game, she was bound to take a drink. And then a few more to loosen up her nerves. Hermione elbowed Ginny as they watched Molly swig her firewhisky with a smirk on their faces. Ginny also noticed Fleur take a swig of her whisky.

"I didn't know Beauxbatons approved of such behaviour, did you Gin?" Hermione observed quietly. Gabrielle looked at her sister, very surprised.

Angelina took this opportunity to step down from the coffee table, and seek out Hermione. She had moved away from Ginny and was stood near Hannah Abbott at the back of the room. Still participating, but because she was on sparkling water, she was still very sober.

"Your going to remember everything tomorrow." Angelina said out of earshot of Hannah.

"And what makes you say that, Ange?" Hermione turned to her, shocked.

"Your drinking sparkling water." Hermione flushed at having been caught out. "Why?"

"Follow me." Hermione sighed and walked towards the garden. Nobody noticed their absence as they were all having a fabulous time with confessions and getting smashed at the same time.

"I thought I'd ask you this now, as later, I won't be able to remember much. Tell me, Hermione, you look worried, and your worrying me."

"It the alcohol." Hermione shot back.

"No, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed again, in defeat. She wasn't going to get out of this without telling somebody. She looked pleadingly at Angelina.

"It appears, that I'm pregnant…" Hermione trailed off.

Angelina gasped. It wasn't that she hadn't considered the possibility of her sister-in-law being pregnant, it was different to hear her say it. To confirm it.

"Why do you look so worried, sweety? It's fantastic news! I'm so happy for you, and Ron."

Hermione didn't answer, Angelina noticed a tear slide down her cheek. "Tell me Hermione." She placed a caring hand on the small of Hermione's back and rubbed it in circles trying to calm her. While Hermione was piecing her words together, Angelina was thinking how much Hermione had changed since the war. The war changed everyone, but Hermione had grown so much since Hogwarts. Nobody thought of her as a little girl anymore, she'd become a gorgeous young woman. Her hair, still brown, but no longer bushy. It hung down her back in chocolate waves. She dressed to flatter her figure, curves in all the right places. And her brains hadn't gone to waste either. She still used them, _Well, somebody in that marriage had to,_ Angelina thought. She chuckled to herself, but immediately stopped when Hermione began to explain.

"I'm scared, Ange. I mean, I've never done this before. How do I tell Ron? How is he going to handle it? **Will** he handle it? I mean, the other day he was sat on the counter eating jam with a knife, he's not ready!"

"Hunny, a man's got to do what a man's got to do. A woman must do what he can't. And you've got a fabulous set of brains, talk to him. He'll grow up and mature a bit when he realises he's got to be responsible for another person too. Hell, I married George Weasley! This is the man who invented the Puking Pastille and Nosebleed Nougat, and continues to sell them. May I remind you he and George also planted a **swamp **in the middle of Hogwarts? I only dread to think how the children will turn out."

At last Hermione laughed, her smile softened up her features as she began to feel better.

"Just talk to him Hermione. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

"Yeah, anyway, it's only logical."

"I'm sure Molly will help straighten him out as well. Any opportunity."

They walked through the door much later than expected, and was greeted by Ginny, still remarkably sober.

"Ginny, your sober, why?" Angelina asked."Have you **seen** the state mum's in?! Somebody's got to stay sober. It's my wedding tomorrow!" Ginny was trying not to laugh at her mother's antics. She'd taken to doing the Weasley rendition of the can-can with Aunt Muriel, hands and feet were everywhere as the dancing duo fell over and landed with their feet in the air.

"They've gone arse over tit! Look at them!"

As the night wore on, and the guests thinned out. There were only a handful left in the living room of The Burrow. Molly in her drunken state was sat bleary eyed in her favourite armchair with Crookshanks lounging on her lap. Fleur was sat on the sofa next to Molly and Angelina, Ginny was on the floor by the fireplace, and for an odd reason, Luna was floating near the ceiling.

"Do you remember when Mr. Weasley modified the Ford Anglia and Harry and Ron flew it to Hogwarts when they missed the train?"

"Ah, yes. Ah, Arthur, he was always, good with his hands. It's just the rest of him I worry about." This came with a cheeky grin.

"Mum, your over sharing!"

"Oh shh. Ginevra. Ginevra. Ginevra. Married tomorrow." She shook her head. "I remember your, 'big talk'."

"Yeah," Ginny grunted. "So do I."

"Honestly," She sighed and leant back. "Telling a teenager the facts of life is like giving a fish a bath."

Hermione and Angelina creased up laughing, and Ginny looked embarrassed.

"Kids aren't easy, but there has to be some penalty for sex."

"Muuuum, your over sharing again!"

"Sh, sh, sh. It's not like you haven't been there." Ginny went bright red and found her feet quite interesting. "Oh, by the way, Hermione dear. Congratulations. I'd be over there like an overbearing mother, if I weren't so bloody drunk." Hermione was red now. And suddenly, Ginny found Hermione was more interesting than her feet.

"Explain?"

"I'm, uh, pregnant."

At that, Luna lost her concentration and instantly fell down.

"Oh Luna, are you alright dear?" Luna nodded quickly and sat on the arm of Molly's armchair.

Needless to say, they were all very excited, and with the exception of Hermione, too drunk to show it. They all traipsed upstairs to their rooms, and Molly stayed downstairs. She didn't want to risk it.

Ginny woke up the next morning, very excited.

She was getting married today.


	3. The Wedding

At 10 o'clock, Ron and the gentlemen appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow to a waiting audience.

"Your late Ronald." Molly said disapprovingly as she eyed Ronald's attire. _He's wearing what he went in last night_, she thought.

"Sorry, mum. Good night last night." Molly hummed disapprovingly. Although, she was one to talk. After the game of I Never started, she drank an awful lot more, and Ginny now saw a whole new side to her mother. Ginny smirked before turning her gaze towards the men looking for her fiancé.

"Ron, where's Harry?" She asked.

"Oh, we thought it better for him to get ready there, you know, not seeing the bride before the wedding and all." This time, Molly nodded in agreement and Ginny wandered off towards her room.

"Probably the most sensible idea you've had all week Ronald. Now, come on, the lot of you. Get ready. The ceremony starts in an hour!"

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was really quite something. Ivory satin clung to her torso, the strapless dress had creases in the front in all the right places, under her bust and wrapped around her waist. Then, from the hips down, the dress flared out and fanned at the back. Madame Malkin's niece had been roped in to do her hair and make up. Her make up, was simple. And her red hair framed her face, is was down and put into curls, then swept to the side and held in place with a silk rose with a Gryffindor red centre.

The satin hung beautifully and shone in the sunlight beaming through the window. She stood in silent contemplation, alone in the room. Harry had paid for everything, there was no way her parents could afford the dress alone, never mind anything else. Her parents, her lovely parents had done everything they could for their children, especially her, the only girl in the family for several generations. But Harry had insisted on paying for everything, it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. He wanted his bride to have a fairytale wedding, the kind that little girls dream of. He really loved her, and for that Ginny was thankful. Her silent thought was cut short by Hermione entering the room. Luckily, she wasn't far gone in her pregnancy, so it didn't show though her dress.

"Come on Gin, your dad's waiting outside the room." Hermione was the maid of honour. She'd helped plan everything, and even picked out the dress with her on an excursion to muggle London. Arthur was waiting outside her room with a look of pure love on his face as he watched his daughter descend the stairs. He stood next to his wife, Molly, who burst into tears at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh Arthur, she looks so beautiful. My baby girl." And she carried on sobbing on her husband's shoulder.

"Molly, dear, your going to make the shoulder of my jacket patchy."

"Oh shut up, Arthur. Our baby girl is getting married now and your worried about your jacket having a tear patch on the shoulder." Arthur promptly shut up as Ginny took his arm.

"Go and sit in your seat mum, tell Alan we'll be out in a minute."

"Yes, dear." Molly gave her one last hug before she practically ran outside.

Arthur looked over his daughter, the dress was obviously expensive. Arthur was glad Harry could give her what she deserved. He led her through the door of the Burrow up to the marquee entrance where her bridesmaids, Hermione, Fleur and Angelina waited. They were dressed in Gryffindor red dresses. They lined up and began their entrance ahead of Ginny. Before they entered, Ginny pecked Arthur on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy." She whispered delicately. Arthur welled up, as they began their procession down the isle.

Inside the marquee was much bigger than the outside appeared. The guests stood up to watch the bride and her father make their way to the front of the tent. Many people had turned up to the wedding, there were no people from Harry's side of the family. The Dursley's were not welcome. But the large number of Weasley family members easily made up for that. Charlie had come from Romania sporting new scars, and new arm candy. Ginny couldn't remember her name. Her old professors from Hogwarts turned up too, even Snape. Ginny suspected he'd been badgered into it by McGonagall, who was wearing red robes and kept nicely to the wedding colours. Ginny's school friends watched adoringly, she was the first to get married out of them and they couldn't wait. As soon as she broke the news of her engagement, it was surprising to see how quickly they came up with ideas and themes for the wedding. Naturally, Ginny wanted to pay tribute to her Hogwarts house, and incorporated Gryffindor red into the theme.

She smiled as she saw her groom waiting for her at the end of the isle. Next to him stood Ron, and the ceremony director, Alan, who had been recommended to them by Cornelius Fudge who wanted to let bygones be bygones. Harry had graciously accepted his help and let it be water under the bridge. They reached the end, and Ginny hugged Arthur before he passed her on to her happy fiancé. He beamed as he took her hands in his. She beamed back and they both looked at Alan.

"We come together not to mark the start of a relationship, but to recognize a bond that already exists. We gather here today to celebrate the union of Harry and Ginny and to honour their commitment. A commitment to not just gaze at one another with their eyes, but to always look much deeper with their hearts. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. Harry and Ginny believe that they share a unique bond. A bond that transcends the boundaries of the world we experience with our five senses. They are soul mates. A term that, to some people, simply means two beings that are compatible with one another. But to Harry and Ginny, soul mates are more than just compatible with one another, they are meant for each other. They are destined to be together, over and over again, in lifetimes to come, and they have been together in many lifetimes past. As soul mates, they enter each new life with the goal of finding each other and spending that lifetime together. Is there anybody that objects to this union before we continue to the vows?" Nobody even sneezed so Alan continued. "The couple have written their own vows for the ceremony. To you Harry."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I poured my heart and soul into writing these vows for you, and still, I come up with no words that sufficiently describe how I feel about you. All I can say, is that with every inch of my being, I promise to love, to honour, to care and to commit myself fully to you, if you take me to be your husband." He looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"I do." She replied. And Harry placed the ring carefully on Ginny's finger.

"And to you Ginny." Prompted Alan.

"Harry James Potter, I have cared for you since I met you. And how my feelings have grown since then. I love you, so, so very much. And I can't think of a better way to express my feelings to you, than to marry you. I want to love you, cherish you and laugh with you, until the day we die. If you'll take me." She looked at Harry and saw a tear run down his face.

"I do." He replied. And placed the ring on Harry's finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked down the isle hand in hand. The guests left their seats and Alan waved his wand. The inside of the marquee transformed to a lovely reception room. Ivory and red were the common colours draped around the rooms. Tables and chairs for the guests skirted the outside, and the dance floor was in the middle, and the top table at the other side. Each guest had a red rose in their hands which they passed onto loved ones as they made their way to their seats. Ginny and Harry walked through the well wishers up to the top table, where they sat with Molly, Arthur, Ron and the bridesmaids. Harry was saddened by the absence of his parents, but that sadness was easily cancelled out by the happiness he felt at having married Ginny. They sat side by side at the table, he placed his hand around her waist, wanting her to be near, as Ron stood up to start the toasts before lunch.

"Harry, we've known each other a long time, others would say too long, but I don't care. You've done many stupid things in your time mate, but marrying my sister is probably the most sensible thing you've ever done. And for that, I'm thankful. You two are made for each other. Seriously. Even when Ginny had that massive crush on you in our second year, I didn't doubt for a moment, that you two would end up together. I love you both, and wish you the best of luck. I say this now, because I won't be able to say much else later, because courtesy of Harry, we have an open bar. To Harry and Ginny!"

"To Harry and Ginny" The rest of the room chorused. As Ron sat down, Molly laughed at his toast and playfully swatted him on the arm.

Arthur stood up.

"It's always hard to watch your daughter get married. But what makes it easier, is watching your daughter marry someone she loves with all her heart, and he loves her that much in return. We love Harry like a son, myself and Molly, will always love Harry like a son. And that is all I'm going to say before I get too sentimental. Apart from, bon apatite." Arthur waved his wand, and the delicious food appeared on the plates before their ravenous guests. A delicious dinner of roast pork, with roasted potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, and three vegetables made Harry realise how little he'd eaten all day. He didn't hesitate to tuck in. _This marriage lark makes you hungry, _he thought as he munched his way through.

When dinner was taken care of, they were urged to have the first dance as the newlywed couple. They took to the floor and slow danced to L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole. The song always held a place in Ginny's heart as she'd watched her parents dance to it many times before. Such a lovely song for man and wife to dance to. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they danced their way around the dance floor in front of the guests. George and Angelina then took the floor when another song started. Ginny danced comfortably in Harry's arms as more couples took to the floor. They lost track of how many songs had played as they enjoyed each other's company, knowing that this dance as husband and wife won't be their last, but they didn't want it to end. Arthur tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry nodded as Arthur took his little girl for a whirl around the dance floor. Molly made sure Harry was occupied as she made sure his second dance was with her.

"Now you take care of my little girl Mr. Potter."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." He smiled and danced with his mother-in-law.

As the night drew to a close, many of the guests moved outside of the marquee to admire the beautiful star laden sky. Harry walked up to Ginny and slid comfortable behind her while slipping his arms around her waist once more.

"Shall we go Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes we shall, Mr. Potter."

**Fin.**


End file.
